AMOR ETERNO SIEMPRE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO
by Kim Robles
Summary: AMOR ETERNO Me llamo Isabella Cullen, me gusta que me digan bella soy hija adoptiva de Carlisle y Esme Cullen hermana de Emmett, Alice cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale todos somos vampiros y hace dos años nos mudamos a Forks. Cuando me encontré con aquel humano en el aeropuerto mi vida cambio para siempre.
1. summary

**AMOR ETERNO**

_Me llamo Isabella Cullen, me gusta que me digan bella soy hija adoptiva de Carlisle y Esme Cullen hermana de Emmett, Alice cullen, Jasper y Rosalie Hale todos somos vampiros y hace dos años nos mudamos a Forks._

_Cuando me encontré con aquel humano en el aeropuerto mi vida cambio para siempre._


	2. Chapter 1 DIA NORMAL

**AMOR ETERNO... SIEMPRE ES SOLO EL COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**DIA NORMAL**

Ya teníamos dos años desde que mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Forks, todos los humanos se nos quedaban mirando y eso era inusual porque como vampiros teníamos una belleza sobrehumana, Carlisle nos inscribió a todos en un instituto de Forks.

Hoy era lunes y como nosotros no dormimos yo estaba leyendo mi libro favorito Cumbres Borrascosas en mi habitación.

Bella ya vámonos – dijo Alice

Ahí voy – dije y agarre mi bolso, mi mp3 y baje.

Adiós mamà – dije despidiéndome de Esme

Cuídense chicos – dijo ella

Nos fuimos en el descapotable rojo de Rosalie

Cuando bajamos todos nos miraban como siempre, pero los chicos apartaban la vista de mis hermanas porque sus novio les echaban miradas de furia a cada uno que los palidecían, pero después me miraban a mi, odiaba ser el centro de atención, ya que yo no tenia novio, ellos trataban de coquetearme pero no tenían éxito, Mike Newton, rubio y ojos azules me seguía como un perrito faldero cada vez que no estaba con mis hermanos.

Tenia historia a la primera hora una de las clases que no tenia con mis hermanos.

bella nos vemos en literatura - me dijo Jasper alejándose.

Ok – respondi

En historia Mike se acerco

Hola bella – me saludo

Hola Mike ¿como estas? – respondi

Bien, gracias ¿ y tu? – dijo

Bien – respondi

Quería preguntarte si querias venir a la playa con los demás – dijo nervioso

¿A que playa? – pregunte

La Push – dijo

Esa era la playa donde vivian los hombres lobo, aun los recuerdo hace unos setenta años, teníamos prohibido cruzar sus tierras.

Lo siento Mike pero como sabes hará buen tiempo y mis hermanos quieren ir a acampar.

Oh, entiendo será en otra ocasión entonces – dijo y se fue con el rostro abatido.

Empezó la clase y el profesor hizo preguntas a todos sobre cumbres borrascosas y yo respondí bien.

Mi siguiente clase fue Ingles con jasper , nos sentamos en nuestro asiento que estaban al último, nos pusimos a conversar entre nosotros planeando donde sería la caza de este fin de semana, ya que la profesora no nos prestaba atención.

En el almuerzo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa con nuestras bandejas con comida que no comíamos, mientras estaban planeando sobre la caza yo agarre una rosquilla y empecé a triturarla con los dedos, planeando en mi mente mi próximo viaje con destino a Chicago pero no estaba muy segura.

¿Y bella que te parece? – dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

Lo siento Emm que decían? - pregunte

¿En que estas pensando bella? – dijo Alice

Humm chicos como ustedes saben ya se acerca la graduación y yo estaba pensado que después de eso podría viajar a Chicago o Londres no se todavía pero quiero viajar y conocer nuevos lugares – dije con una sonrisa.

¿ no te quedaras con nosotros? – dijo Emmett

No Emm, ya es momento que tome mi camino, ser independiente – dije

Te extrañare mucho hermanita – dijo Emmett abrazándome, yo quería mucho a mis hermanos, pero con Emmett tenía un lazo muy estrecho de amistad y cariño por supuesto, el era como mi hermano mayor, protector de cariño le decía Emm, todos me trataban como si fuera la mas pequeña y eso que yo era la primera integrante de la familia.

Yo también Emm, a todos – dije abrazándolo y mirando a todos.

Nosotros también bella – dijo Alice.

Solo quedaba 2 días para la graduación y Alice quería hacer una fiesta en la casa, asi que terminando las clases nos fuimos en el auto de Rose y fuimos a la casa.

Alice se puso a planear las cosas para la fiesta.

Bella vamos de compras, necesitas ropa nueva para tu viaje- dijo Alice.

¿Cuál viaje? – pregunto Carlisle

Umm, Carlisle como veras ya se acerca la graduación y yo quería viajar a Chicago o a Londres, quiero conocer nuevos lugares. – dije

Oh, hija te vamos a extrañar mucho -dijo Esme abrazándome

Y yo a todos ustedes – dije

Bueno hija si esa es tu decisión te apoyaremos en todo – dijo Carlisle abrazandome.

Gracias papa y mama – dije

Y ya decidiste a donde ir – dijo Carlisle

Si ire a Londres – dije decidida

Entonces mañana iremos a comprar el boleto – dijo Carlisle.

Esta bien, gracias – dije

¿Alice que te parece si mañana vamos de compras? – dije

Esta bien bella – dijo Alice

Subi a mi habitación y leí mi libro mientras que el crepúsculo salía, finalizando otro dia.


End file.
